Carnival of Rust
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Bakura/Kisara. It was a twisted view of everything, of what was both right and wrong in this world.


Carnival of Rust  
By SMYGO4EVA

The roars of Diabound's attack upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon took Kisara by surprise, propelling her to the hard cavernous wall, the impact more painful than she had realized, and crying out in agony before she crumbled onto the ground in a heap.

Crimson spurted from the many wounds the Dragon had endured, becoming a blood-red waterfall as the might beast fell from its powerful stance and landed on the hard ground, its weight reverberating near the supine and equally injured woman.

The cruel laughter of the Thief King echoed ceaselessly in her ears as she struggled to lift herself up with little to no avail. The Earth was now drenched in the blood of many, of the guardians who had protected the well being of the Pharaoh, the great ruler himself, and her dear Seto, who had perished by the Thief King's cursed hand.

She had finally gotten to her feet, calloused and littered with scars afresh and cuts etched onto her once porcelain skin. Her white hair was stained with dirt and lifeblood of both the Thief King and Seto's when they had battled so ferociously. Her eyes were of glass, and with little life left, and red from the many tears shed so many moments ago.

"It is futile to stand any longer, my dear Kisara – you have been defeated by the new ruler of Darkness, and your Dragon is no more…"

His harsh and mocking tone twisted in satisfaction resounded in her mind even after he had uttered those words.

His eyes were alit in a mad blaze of victory and dark triumph, the lifeblood upon his face and his attire a mark of what created his long-awaited conquest taken away from the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kisara fell onto her bruised knees, hands on the ground as her head hung, her hair falling in strands upon the blood-matted dirt. The tears that were shed once before had returned to her in agony, only adding to it even more.

The Thief King smiled cruelly at her defeated disposition her clothes ripped and tattered, and her head hung in surrender and despair.

His smile grew.

She was lovely, even in drenched in crimson liquid that had belonged to so many.

"Since you are such a lovely girl, I will spare your pathetic little life. But first, you will bow down before me as you are right now." He sauntered over to her, the space between almost nonexistent.

"Next, without request, you will pledge your allegiance and your undying devotion to serve me, no matter how lowly you will be treated and no matter how degrading."

Kisara bit her lip.

"Will you do anything I ask, my dear?"

She was so used to being treated like dirt, being stepped on and tossed aside as if she was nothing, she had realized that it was of her gift that others feared her and because she was the lowest of low. She couldn't save herself, she couldn't even save the only one who had cared for her, her beloved Seto…

She was nothing….

But she was something now…

She let out a shuddering breath.

She had no choice….

"Thief King…..B-Bakura….I…."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I….I….I'm yours…"

She lifted her head, her eyes blank and tears cascaded down her face, to see him with a satisfied look on his scarred face.

"I will only serve you, Bakura, and I will pledge my allegiance and devotion to you from here on."

She bit back a sob before hanging her head once more, her entire form shaking and shuddering from the onslaught of tears and the sickening feeling she held.

"You can have me."

A hand lifted itself towards her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The rough, calloused hands felt harsh and painful against her scarred face.

"There's a good slave…."

The husky whisper was quick to send shivers down her spine and completely shake her to the core. She looked up slowly and her vision spiraled as she saw his eyes, so thick with madness and lust that she couldn't bare to look at him, but she had to.

She was his now.

He took her then and there, right upon the bloodstained Earth that had become the new realm of insanity laced with pure darkness.

There was nothing to seize what had become of her already. No preparation and no ritual was needed for when he took her, no stopping him and she couldn't find an ounce of grief for herself once this occurred.

A part of her hated what he was doing to her.

A part of her, the hidden part, the Dragon, relished it.

It was a twisted view of everything, of what was both right and wrong in this world; something so beautiful had become tangled beyond repair.

It had become of carnival of rust.

_**(A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been long since I've posted anything – college continues to kick my butt, but it's not quashing my muse – not by a long shot! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!) **_


End file.
